Desafío Aletorio
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Mientras iba al jardín por mi hija, escuché estas canciones... que crearon diez drabbles para que ustedes disfruten... Desde canciones en ingles... hasta canciones en coreano... jajaj de todo un poquito por aquí ;)


_**Bien, yo no tengo IPOD, ni IPAD, ni MAc... ni ninguna cosa de la manzanita xD Pero bueno, dije que hoy lo tenía y hoy lo tengo. ¡Va con mucho cariño a mi querida Andruita para que eleve su espiritu como un barrilete en el viento! xD **_

_**Ok... ya estoy desvariando para variar! En fin... ¡Ánimo! Y que el pokéshipping nunca se pierda!**_

_**PD: Este fic cuenta con covers, canciones japonesa, canciones coreanas, chilenas, entre otros. Ninguno de los títulos me pertenece... así que no me tiren a los de copyright porque no estoy violando nada ni usando pedazos de canciones :)**_

_**Gracias a Pinkstar por el apoyo moral para escribir! x3**_

_**En fin... Lean!**_

* * *

**.**

**~Desafío aleatorio~**

**.**

* * *

**~El cielo y el viento quieren… Cover de BulNatt~**

**.**

Mientras caminaba por las calles de ciudad Celeste, levanté la mirada al cielo azul y sonreí con amargura.

Por recordar el tiempo en que peleábamos, que deseábamos no volver a vernos, y ahora estoy aquí sufriendo por no volver a verte.

Bajé la mirada, y seguí caminando hasta mi lugar favorito…

Ahí donde el cielo se pierde con el mar, ahí donde el viento hace olas en él… esperando algún día encontrar la paz entre mis recuerdos y mi corazón.

**.**

**~Everything I Do, I do it for you – Bryan Adams~**

**.**

—¡Es que no entiendes! —gritó desesperada la pelirroja al ver como el moreno de cabellos oscuros quería salir corriendo a perseguir a los que la habían herido.

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? —le gritó muy fuera de sí, sin poder soportar el estado de su mejor amiga y del estadio que alguna vez fue un hermoso recinto.

—¡Lo hice por ti! —le susurró—. Por ti —las manos que sujetaban la chaqueta azul del entrenador pokémon bajaron hasta balancearse a los costados de su cuerpo—. Yo solo quería protegerte… quería que tú…

—¡Estás loca! ¡Bien loca! —ahora él la tomó y la miró, la explosión la había desalineado completamente—. ¡Protegerme a mí! ¡¿Por qué sacrificarías tu vida por mí?!

—Porque te amo —le dijo con los ojos llorosos—, y daría lo que fuera por ti… hasta mi vida.

**.**

**~Wild Heart – Arashi~**

**.**

Tras decir "Hola" extendí mi mano hacia ella, me miraba curiosa y yo ya no quería perder tiempo.

—¡Vamos! —le dije -por lo que- la cara de curiosidad de mi mejor amiga pasó a ser una de espanto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó y yo solo extendí más mi mano para tomar la de ella.

—Ya hable con tus hermanas, tú vendrás conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó clavando los talones al piso para que no la llevara.

—¡No sé, ¿acaso importa?! —le pregunté emocionado.

—Sí que importa —la cara de preocupación me dio risa. Me reí, ella se enojó… esquivé su golpe y volví a sonreír—. ¡Ash!

—¡No sé, solo quiero irme lejos de aquí, contigo! —volví a extender mi mano—. ¡Perdámonos en algún punto del mapa, que importa!

—Me estás asustando —me dijo con una ceja alzada. Yo no cambie mi buen ánimo por nada en el mundo, pero la volví a tomar y esta vez sí que no iba a soltarla.

—La vida es una sola Misty, y no quiero que la desperdiciemos separados…

**.**

**~That Man – Hyun Bin~**

**.**

Ash estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación, observando como la chica sonreía con otros muchachos, no es que sean desconocidos, él los conocía muy bien. Eran amigos en común, más amigos de él que de ella -cabe destacar- pero aún así se sentía incómodo.

Pese a que su corazón le gritaba que soltara todo lo que guardaba adentro, no sé atrevía. ¿Cómo atreverse a decir esas palabras si recordaba como ella era con él?

Creía que era como tirarse a una piscina sin agua…

Tenía miedo, no le había temido a nada en su vida, hasta que la conoció a ella, no por su carácter huraño y brusco, si no por sus propios sentimientos…

Él quería ser ese hombre que la hiciera feliz, con quien compartiría las risas y los momentos tristes… Él quería ser ese hombre que diera todo por ella…

Pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba, en un rincón… solo observando.

**.**

**~Llévame – Soraya~**

**.**

Misty pasó un par de fotos de su álbum de fotos y sonrió, los recuerdos de su viaje pokémon eran tan hermosos y fueron tan mágicos que podía cerrar los ojos y volver a vivir esas escenas, esos momentos a donde seguía a Ash a todos lados, por cielo, montañas, bosques y mares.

A veces, sentía que su bicicleta carbonizada no fue una maldición, sino más bien una bendición que le abrió un camino mucho mejor, mucho más interesante. Con más cosas que valorar que lamentar…

Si, haber seguido a Ash, sin dudarlo… había sido su mejor decisión.

**.**

**~Luna Bonita – Marcela Morelo~**

**.**

Misty se sentó en el trampolín de la piscina del gimnasio a mirar la luna mientras sus pokémon jugaban en el agua bajo ella.

Hacía poco había retomado la vida de una entrenadora de gimnasio. Hacía poco que había dejado los viajes por las responsabilidades de una líder de gimnasio.

Se sentía melancólica.

Quizás extrañaba el viaje pokémon, y por ese motivo no había podido dejar de pensar en Ash, lo extrañaba y no podía negarlo.

—¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? —le preguntó a la luna que brillaba radiante y hermosa sobre el gimnasio pokémon—. ¿Me extrañara? —apoyó las manos en el centro de su pecho—. Cuando pienso en él, mi corazón duele… ¿Es acaso el amor? ¿Es por ese sentimiento especial que siento por él?...

Y volvió a mirar la luna, como si en ella pudiera hallar una respuesta.

**.**

**~Háblame – Beto Cuevas~**

**.**

El término "Separación" no es tan terrible si sabes cómo sobre llevar el peso de la distancia. A veces aunque parezca loco, simplemente la nombro.

Así, como si ella pudiera responderme, como si ella pudiera sentirme a pesar de los miles de kilómetros que nos separan a diario.

Es simple, pero me ayuda a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo.

Me hace sentir más cerca de ella, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si no existiera este dolor en mi pecho… Como si nunca hubieran llegado ninguna otra a ocupar vagamente su lugar…

**.**

**~Rescátame de Aquí – Myriam Hernández~**

**.**

Últimamente había encontrado la mejor solución para su malestar ahora que habían regresado sus hermanas. Se encerraba una vez a la semana en su habitación, con música moderadamente alta y lloraba, lloraba hasta quitarse todas las ansias de salir corriendo del gimnasio a buscarlo. O llamarlo para decirle cuanto deseaba ser rescatada de ese encierro…

_¿Llamarlo?_ Como iba a llamarlo si no sabía en qué parte del mundo se encontraba el entrenador que cargaba su corazón sin saberlo.

Sentía que ya se estaba volviendo loca, no podía ver a ningún Pikachu, escuchaba la voz de Ash por todos lados, incluso llego a imaginárselo en los entrenadores que venían a retarla…

Se estaba hundiendo en la desesperación; se estaba perdiendo en un abismo…

No quería seguir viviendo así… ya no quería pegarse tanto a un recuerdo…

Si tan solo supiera de él, si tan solo llegara a rescatarla…

Cuando dejó de llorar, ingresó al baño para lavarse bien el rostro. Y tras poner su mejor sonrisa, salió de la habitación a seguir enfrentando al mundo dentro de su cárcel… dentro del gimnasio Pokémon.

**.**

**~No me Ames – Marc Anthony feat Jennifer Lopez~**

**.**

Ash se quedó viendo a la pelirroja que le sonreía enormemente pese a que él la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —se quejó la chica sin quitar la sonrisa, pero puso sus manos en la cintura que entallaba a la perfección el vestido rojo que lucía.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó sin comprenderlo por más que llevaba horas, días, meses… y quizás hasta años sin entender.

—¿Por qué tú, qué? —contestó con una pregunta, por la mirada de su novio, se agachó frente a él y le tomó las manos—. ¿Qué pasa Ash?

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? —apretó los puños, llenos de dudas— ¿Por qué habiendo miles de mejores ahí afuera?... —bajó la mirada—. Tú no deberías amarme… deberías… —no pudo seguir hablando porque los dedos de su novia se lo prohibieron.

—Te amo… porque eres el mejor ser humano que he conocido en toda mi vida —le sonrió—. ¿No te parece suficiente? Porque si hago una balanza —le indicó imitando el objeto con sus manos—, tengo más cosas para amarte que para odiarte…

—Misty… —susurró y la abrazó—, nunca me dejes… por favor…

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa—, no te voy a dejar… Pero —se aferró a la espalda del joven—, no vuelvas a decir que no debería amarte… ya no lo hagas.

.

**~I want it that Way – BackStreet Boys~**

.

Lo observó varias veces sin poder creer que lo tenía frente a él, no después de recordar que la última vez que hablaron -hace dos días- habían tenido la discusión más fuerte de sus vidas.

Ella había dicho muchas cosas que tenía acumulada de años… y que ni bien la pantalla del video teléfono se apagó se lamentó haber dicho.

Ahora lo tenía frente a él, pero no era el Ash que ella recordaba, éste tenía la mirada café tan gélida que parecía congelarle el torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó.

—Así que separarte de mí fue lo que siempre quisiste… —dijo sin pestañear y casi entre dientes—. Así que conocernos fue un error… ¿Estás segura de eso? —Misty estaba tan paralizada que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. _Grave error_—. No puedo creerlo de ti… —suspiró, decepcionado—. Es feo decepcionarse de las personas que uno quiere tanto…

—¿Eh?

—Nunca creí escuchar de ti esas palabras…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó recuperando su carácter.

—¿Por qué no? —avanzó un paso hacia ella—. Porque creí que sabías que a pesar de la distancia, de que las cosas no sean como antes, tú estás aquí —se golpeó el pecho—, dentro de mí… —bajó la mirada, entristecido por la realidad— y que eso nunca iba a cambiar —giró sobre sus pies —. Pero si así lo quieres… y prefieres tildarme de error… está bien… —cerró los ojos y lanzó el aire por la nariz—, no volveré a molestarte.


End file.
